Cautivador
by Karkstrek
Summary: El moreno no puede evitar estremecerse, el Alfa está furioso y eso no hace más que ponerle nervioso, al punto de querer exponer su cuello en señal de sumisión para no hacerle enojar aún más. / Omegaverse.
1. I

**QUERIDA SEÑORITA SUSURRO:**

 **¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que te tenía una sorpresa? Pues, ¡SORPRESA! Y feliz cumpleaños :3.**

 **Esto es diferente de todo lo que he escrito y he tratado de que quedara bonito -porque te amo (?)- y bien descrito. Me he esforzado en cada palabra y párrafo que está aquí. Y, de una vez te digo, lamento no hablar completamente de la parte de Ace que más te gusta, pero entiende, eso no es para este capítulo.**

 **¡OH! Lo olvidé, lo he dividido en varias partes porque, había pensado hacer un one-shot súper largo. Pero luego dije, hmmm, no. No hay emoción en eso y sé que amas frustrarte porque te dejo con dudas existenciales -de nuevo, lo hago porque te amo (?). Aunque pienses lo contrario e.e-**

 **Sin más. Espero que te guste querida :3.**

 **He escrito este bonito LUACE para ti y sólo para ti. Espero que te ayude a distraerte de tu trabajo un breve momento y que seas feliz (?).**

 **Ya, empieza a leer desesperada :v**

* * *

 **Cautivador**

 **I**

Ace el puño de fuego. Uno de los hombre más temidos e intimidantes del mundo bajo. Uno de los favoritos del líder de la Familia Barbablanca.

Su nombre era conocido desde antes de unirse a la aclamada Familia.

Conocido por su fuerza descomunal y su tan conocido puño de fuego, cualquiera que no lo conociera en persona aseguraría que es un Alfa. Uno de los más finos especímenes, por no decir el mejor de entre todos los Alfa en el bajo mundo.

Más no es así. El joven Puño de Fuego no es más que un Omega, y aún siendo uno, no deja de ser de los seres más codiciados en el bajo mundo. No sólo por su género, sino que, a pesar de lo que muchos llamarían 'discapacidad' está dónde está gracias a esa temida discapacidad.

En la mayoría de las Familias es raro, por no decir absurdo tener como miembro a un Omega, criaturas innecesarias para este campo de trabajo por la facilidad con que se dejan seducir. No representan más que un estorbo o desventaja en el bajo mundo.

Sin embargo, la habilidad del joven Portgas proviene de esta 'discapacidad' al ser el hijo del difunto soberano del bajo mundo muchos trataron de aprovecharse de él apenas saber de su existencia. Sí, sus genes son lo mejor de lo mejor -Portgas se lo atribuye a su Alfa madre, porque, contrario al saber común. Gol D. Roger no era un poderoso Alfa, era un simple Omega. Uno que supo jugar sus cartas a la perfección- pero no por eso va a sucumbir al primer Alfa poderoso que se cruce en su camino.

Portgas no es un cualquiera, y aunque podría reclamar el título de su difunto padre, no siente afición por ser tan famoso. No, los objetivos de Portgas están fijos en convertir a Edward Newgate en lo que su padre alguna vez fue y, rezar porque esto mejore considerablemente la situación de muchos de los habitantes en el bajo mundo.

Ahora bien, su habilidad de basa en usar a su favor aquella que llaman desventaja. Portgas sabe seducir para obtener lo que quiere cuando lo quiere. Nunca al punto de -de nuevo- ofrecerse y dejarse aparear por el primer Alfa. No, Portgas puede tener a cualquier Alfa a su merced con una simple mirada, con un ligero roce de sus dedos en el brazo de cualquier Alfa -porque nunca ha fallado- puede tenerlo de rodillas en el piso, cual perro rogando esperando por la orden de su amo. Con unas cuantas palabras ronroneadas cerca del Alfa, fácilmente lo tiene gimiendo en el piso, rogando por algo que nunca se le será entregado: Ace mismo.

Su misión actual resulta ser demasiado fácil, al punto de ser prácticamente insultante y una burla hacia su persona. Barbablanca le ha encargado investigar a un tal Luffy D. Monkey. El jovencito, _un Alfa_ , ha despertado el interés de su anciano líder tras haber realizado una alianza con Trafalgar - _otro Alfa,_ piensa Portgas frustrado- y su reciente lucha -y victoria- contra la enorme familia Donquijote para vengar al difunto 'padre' de su querido aliado.

Sin embargo, Portgas no le teme, al contrario. Le parece ridículo que le asignaran tal misión. _Tan fácil_ , piensa de nuevo. Está a unos cuantos pasos del bar de Shaky, el cuál resulta ser uno de los lugares donde más se ha visto al tal Monkey.

Se ha vestido 'decente' o como Thatch diría: Como la perra en celo lista para ser follada que aparenta ser. Al principio lo golpeaba apenas escucharlo llamarle 'perra' sin embargo, ahora es una broma muy común entre ellos, ambos saben que Ace no es ninguna perra, si lo fuera en todo caso, sería la perra más inalcanzable de todas. _No una fácil_ , concordaría Marco.

Sus piernas están envueltas en pantalones oscuros, la tela de estos se ajusta perfectamente a sus músculos, marcándolos perfectamente. Ha optado por la camisa que le regaló Vista el año pasado, muy similar a las que generalmente usa el otro. Su pecho se ve parcialmente descubierto, haciendo más notorio el largo de su cuello y lo suave que luce la piel en ese lugar, ligeramente envuelta por una apretada gargantilla de color oscuro que no hace más que resaltar los numerosos puntitos en el largo de su cuello, clavícula y lo poco que se ve de sus hombros, se ha colocado las primeras botas que vio -negras y a la rodilla, de estilo militar. Sabe que ha funcionado su elección de vestimenta tras apenas entrar al bar, la mayoría de los Alfas -por no decir todos- se han girado apenas verle cruzar la puerta. Ace puede ver sus labios temblar cuál cachorro deseoso de su alimento favorito. Portgas ríe internamente, ninguno de ellos es digno de su persona.

Sonríe ligeramente, curvando la comisura izquierda de su boca en algo que muchos llamaría sensual, para él no es más que una simple burla.

Con pasos lentos y seguros se acerca a la barra donde Shaky, la dueña y bartender del lugar le ofrece un vaso con agua. Le agradece antes de ordenar algo más fuerte.

Toma tranquilamente su bebida, con sorbos constantes y sin parar. Le gustaría disfrutar más el sabor de la espumosa cerveza, pero sabe que en cualquier momento algún Alfa llegará a él con intenciones de aparearse, o por lo menos cogerlo y Ace no tiene tiempo para eso.

Sabe que está en lo correcto apenas escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose a su lugar. Shaky le observa desde uno de los bordes de la barra, claramente dispuesta a intervenir en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas y le puedan hacer daño a su preciado bar -y al pequeño Omega.

-¿Te invito algo? -preguntan a su lado.

Ace está un poco sorprendido, el Alfa tiene modales y le está preguntando, prácticamente pidiendo permiso para comprarle algo. Tal vez, si no estuviera ahí por cuestiones de trabajo en esos momentos, aceptaría la oferta del Alfa, puede que incluso se dejaría cortejar por este. Pero no está ahí para eso.

Con un suspiro niega ligeramente, no va a hablar con alguien a quién espera no ver en mucho tiempo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ace puede observar -y sentir- al Alfa suspirar, antes de retirarse cortésmente del lugar.

 _Demonios,_ no puede evitar maldecir.

* * *

Lleva aproximadamente dos horas ahí, bebiendo poco y esperando por la aparición del dichoso Monkey. En ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo se le han acercado más Alfas, algunos demasiado groseros para su gusto -que han sido eliminados del bar por su propio puño- y otros corteses, más ninguno como el que se le acercó tras su llegada. Está a punto de dar por perdida su misión, por lo menos por el día. Se está haciendo tarde y sabe que en cualquier momento llegarán por él -posiblemente Marco, por órdenes de Barbablanca.

-Sabía que te había visto antes -es la voz de Shaky que se ha dirigido por primera vez a él desde que entró al bar-. Sólo que eras muchísimo más pequeño en ese entonces, recuerdo que Rayleigh no paraba de hablar de ti y lo grande que serías cuando crecieras, no se equivocó -finalizó con un ligero guiño.

 _Rayleigh,_ el nombre resuena en su cabeza. _¡Rayleigh!_ , se golpea mentalmente, no es posible que haya olvidado a la mano derecha de padre, a su padrino.

-Shaky… -le llama ligeramente, al ver que la dueña planea retirarse.

-No te preocupes, querido. Ya tendrás tiempo para eso en otra ocasión, entiendo que en estos momentos tengas trabajo -la morena señala la puerta de la entrada sin dejar de observar al moreno-, tu trabajo ya llegó -finalizó, antes de sonreírle ligeramente.

Sin la presencia de la morena y aún con muchas dudas en su cabeza, el pecoso decide girar su cuerpo hacia la puerta dispuesto a abordar a Monkey apenas reconocerlo.

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente para dar paso a un jovencito, no es más alto que Portgas y, puede jurar que no es mayor que él.

-¡SHAKY, YA VINE! -son las primeras palabras que salen de la boca del jovencito, seguidas de una pequeña risa.

-Luffy, no seas grosero -escucha, antes de ver al jovencito ser atacado por la joven pelirroja que lo acompaña.

 _Omega,_ piensa instantáneamente al reconocer el aroma de la joven. Es obvio, es dulce y por alguna extraña razón le recuerda a mandarinas. Más no es solo eso, puede detectar más aromas, mucho más y muy variados. Hay aproximadamente otros tres Omegas entre los acompañantes de Monkey, dos Alfas -sin contar a Monkey- y dos betas.

Portgas está claramente sorprendido por la cantidad de Omegas en su grupo, no es algo que se esperaría de alguien a quién llaman poderoso. Tampoco esperaría que su Familia fuese tan pequeña, no con todo lo que han logrado en los últimos tres años.

Desde robar a Robin, la niña demoníaca de las manos de Crocodile -y posteriormente recuperarla de manos de la fuerza armada CP-9, acabando de paso con Enies Lobby- hasta destrozar y dejar en ridículo al temido Doflamingo. Nada de eso le parece normal en estos momentos, le parece un cuento de hadas. De esos que se usan para atemorizar o motivar a los cachorros antes de dormir.

-¡Creí que ya te habíamos enseñado a comportarte! -Ace puede observar como ahora, el rubio también se dispone a golpear al pequeño Alfa.

-Lo siento -dice el moreno.

La situación es tan rara y bizarra, y _nueva_ para Portgas. Jamás en su vida había pensado en ver a alguien tan "normal" como Monkey, que no ha utilizado su voz de Alfa para detener a los omegas -se ha dado cuenta que, tras pasar el horrible aroma a cigarrillos del rubio, este huele a especias, más no a las especias fuertes características de un Alfa, su aroma es dulce-, contrario a eso les sonríe ligeramente, antes de asegurarles que modificará su comportamiento, a lo que ambos suspiran frustrados. Claramente no es la primera vez que el joven dice eso.

-Otra, Shaky.

Portgas no puede evitar estremecerse al escuchar tan cerca de sí esa voz y sentir el aroma del peliverde a su lado. _Alfa_ , piensa. Su aroma es fresco y ligeramente salado, como la brisa del mar, Ace lo clasifica como un hombre libre. Sin embargo, sabe que no es una amenaza cuando el peliverde ni siquiera le voltea a ver, simplemente está ahí, a su lado bebiendo de algo que Ace identifica como alcohol de alta graduación.

-Yoohohohohoh, señorito Luffy. No es la primera vez que dice eso -el del afro le recuerda, la falta de un aroma fuerte le indica a Portgas que no es más que un Beta.

-Pero Brooooooooook, prometo que seré una mejor persona.

-Ya eres una buena persona, Luffy -Nico Robin, la niña demoníaca murmura cariñosamente. Ace no puede evitar levantar las cejas, claramente sorprendido por la actitud tan expresiva de la joven.

-Estás SÚPER en lo correcto -el del cabello azul - _nudista,_ piensa tras observar las escasas ropas del otro beta- sale al apoyo de Nico Robin.

Ace cada vez se confunde más.

-¡Zoro! -una vocecilla chillona resuena al lado del peliverde- Es muy temprano para beber, ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos sentado en una mesa!

Un niño es lo que Ace registra al lado del peliverde _Zoro_ , no es más grande que el largo de las piernas de Portgas y le sorprende que ese pequeño Omega en crecimiento tenga poder sobre el enorme y rudo Alfa a su lado.

 _Zoro_ , le observa claramente molesto, sin embargo el pequeño Omega no se inmuta. Incluso se atreve a tomar la muñeca del peliverde y tirar de ella para guiarle a la mesa -que en su distracción han escogido- en la que se encuentran sus otros compañeros.

El peliverde toma consigo la olorosa bebida que Shaky acaba de rellenarle, antes de seguir al pequeño Omega.

Ace observa como ambos caminan a la mesa. Cómo el peliverde es recibido por un: _¡Al fin te dignaste a aparecer, Marimo. Pensé que ya te habías ido de nuevo al otro bar!_ por parte del rubio Omega. Como la pelirroja ríe un poco al ver avergonzado al peliverde por su poca orientación. _¡No debería interesarte, cejas de remolino!_ contesta casi inmediatamente. Sólo para que el rubio haga amago de levantarse de su silla, dispuesto a golpearlo -es detenido por Nico Robin.

* * *

En la mesa de los Sombrero de Paja, por el tiempo que Ace los ha observado -media hora- ha descubierto que, el trato entre todos es, por falta de mejores palabras, _igualitario_. A pesar de que Roronoa y Sanji -el rubio Omega- se ataquen verbalmente más veces de las que Portgas puede contar es claro que por lo menos se tolera. Eso y que su relación es mucho más profunda.

Desde su lugar en la barra, Ace puede ver la manera tan discreta en que rozan sus manos de vez en cuando -mientras se lanzan insultos-, la manera en que las anchas manos de Zoro envuelven las delicadas de Sanji, como si ese fuera su lugar. Como si perteneciera ahí.

Portgas no puede evitar suspirar. Es un claro deseo de su yo interior, el deseo por tener a alguien, por _pertenecer_ a alguien. A su _Alfa._

Maldice levemente, no tiene tiempo para esto. No ahora.

Considera que ya ha observado lo suficiente como para recabar la información necesaria y entregar su reporte a Barbablanca. El problema, es que Monkey no ha mostrado nada de su persona. Son puros gestos superficiales y un poco de su personalidad las únicas cosas que sobresalen de su interacción con los demás. En ningún momento han hablado de sus planes o de algo que quieran hacer, mucho menos de negocios. Simplemente están ahí, divirtiéndose sin preocupaciones. Hablando de cómo fue el día de cada quien mientras se prestan completa atención.

Y Ace, la parte Omega que tiene recluida en el fondo de su ser, no puede evitar pensar en que buen Alfa sería Luffy. La manera en que cuidaría de sus cachorros y del Omega con quién se aparee a su debido tiempo. Y su Omega, aquel a quien evita lo más que puede, no tarda en enviarle señales de envidia, enojo y frustración. Porque Ace no está haciendo nada para evitar que tan buen espécimen sea reclamado antes de que él siquiera se acerque.

No es algo que su yo interior vaya a permitir.

De un momento a otro se encuentra en frente de la mesa de los Sombrero de Paja, no sabe qué hacer. Se ha levantado por mero instinto con intenciones de acercarse al moreno para otro tipo de cosas, cosas más _íntimas_.

-Uhmmm -el joven de la narizota comienza- ¿podemos ayudarte?

Y Ace puede caer en cuenta de que todos en la mesa se han callado y le están observando, algunos -como la pelirroja y Zoro- con el ceño fruncido. Mientras otros sólo le observan curiosos.

-Si -contesta por puro reflejo-, me gustaría hablar con Luffy -dice, estableciendo que no tiene intenciones con tratar con nadie más.

-No te conozco -son las palabras que salen de la boca del joven líder y no hacen más que hacer sangrar su corazón un poco. Es rechazo y no le gusta la oleada de emociones que esto conlleva.

-Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí -y pensando rápido añade-. Me gustaría invitarte a probar la mejor carne que nunca has probado.

Puede ver como los ojos del moreno se iluminan completamente y no puede evitar sonrojarse. _Soy un buen Omega, Alfa_. Murmura algo en su interior.

-¡Bueno!

Y justo antes de que el moreno pueda levantarse, es detenido por la pelirroja que observa al peliverde en una manera que Ace no puede identificar.

-Luffy -comienza el niño Omega, claramente para distraer al moreno-. Recuerdas que te estaba hablando hace poco de…

Pero Ace ha sido retirado del lugar frente a la mesa.

Zoro ha tomado una de sus muñecas con demasiada fuerza y le ha sacado por la puerta trasera del bar de Shaky. La acción ha sido tan repentina que Ace apenas ha parpadeado una vez.

No le da tiempo de reconocer la situación. De un momento a otro el peliverde sostiene sus hombros con fuerza mientras le empuja contra la pared, reduciendo así el área de escape del pecoso.

El aroma que desprende Zoro en ese momento es distinto del que recuerda cuando le vió en la barra. Y ahora puede decir, que el primer aroma es en términos metafóricos: La calma antes de la tormenta.

Y la tormenta lo está tragando completamente. Su aroma se vuelve más fuerte y Ace puede jurar que siente cómo es absorbido por la fuerza del huracán que es Zoro en esos momentos. No puede escapar, ha provocado al león y no sabe qué hacer para calmarlo.

Zoro le observa feroz. No directamente, pero es suficiente para que Ace quiera llorar.

-Voy a decirte esto una vez, Portgas.

Ace ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar en el por qué Zoro conoce su nombre, simplemente. en un acto de valentía ciega logra contestarle:

-No tengo motivos para hablar contigo -repite Portgas al enorme Alfa enfrente suyo.

A lo que Zoro suspira molesto antes de volver a hablar.

-Concuerdo con eso -dice con el mismo aire amenazante con el que se dirigió a él antes de arrinconarle a las afueras del bar-. Pero, se trata de Luffy. Y Luffy es motivo suficiente para que escuches lo que tengo que decir -los hombros de Portgas duelen demasiado en el lugar donde Roronoa le tenía sujeto, justo en la parte donde el cuello y el hombro se unen-. Escúchame bien, _Omega_ -escupe el género con claro desprecio-, no eres el primero en acercarse a Luffy con intenciones de este tipo, y no serás el último. Generalmente yo no intervendría. Luffy sabe lidiar con ustedes, pero, se trata de ti, _Portgas_ -su respiración se detiene, esto no era parte de su plan. Se suponía que nadie de los Sombrero de Paja le conocía- y sé que no significas nada bueno para nuestro Luffy. Así que presta atención a mis palabras, no las repetiré -y esta vez, se digna a observar a Portgas con los ojos fijos en los suyos. El moreno no puede evitar estremecerse, el Alfa está furioso y eso no hace más que ponerle nervioso, al punto de querer exponer su cuello en señal de sumisión para no hacerle enojar aún más-. Si algo, cualquier cosa, llega a pasarle a Luffy. Yo mismo me encargaré de destruirte.

Y Portgas sabe que lo hará, lo sabe y siente todavía la amenaza y el aroma desagradable a enojo y molestia aún cuando el Alfa lleva tiempo que se retiró.

Ace comprende ahora porque le escogieron para la misión.

Sólo él puede hacerlo.

* * *

 **Y FIN :3.**

 **Espera por la siguiente entrega de eso querida ;3.**

* * *

 **Para todas las personitas que me leen y me dejan comentarios sepan que los aprecio mucho y tienen un lugar especial en mi corazoncito. Sé que no he estado tan activa en estos últimos meses. Pero, ya voy a salir a vacaciones y créanme que pienso regresar con más fuerzas que nunca a este lugar :3.**

 **Me da mucha pena no poder contestar los reviews anónimos o de invitado, pero sepan que los quiero por igual y que muero un poco cada que no puedo contestarles unu.**

 **Recuerden que los quiero y, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón espero que, al igual que la señorita Susurro -dice que no, y sé que se va a quejar :v- esta historia les va a encantar :3**

 **Hasta la próxima :3 3**


	2. II

**¿Es esto un milagro de Navidad? (?)**

* * *

 **Cautivador**

 **II**

Portgas sigue ahí, parado como idiota apoyándose levemente contra la pared. El sudor producto del miedo hace que las ropas se le peguen de manera desagradable al cuerpo.

Y es que, las palabras de Roronoa aún resuenan en su cabeza, las siente en la piel y en la forma que esta se eriza desagradablemente. Más que una amenaza, son una promesa. Una que el joven de cabello verde se asegurará de cumplir. Y Ace, en el fondo de su ser sabe que ni siquiera Newgate podrá salvarle...

Golpea sus mejillas con ambas manos de manera repetida y no muy fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para salir de su ensimismamiento. No tiene tiempo para pensar en eso. Está en una misión, una que se le encomendó específicamente a él y está dispuesto a cumplirla. _Al diablo las consecuencias_ , ya pensará en ellas después.

Con pasos decididos se adentra de nuevo al establecimiento.

Le sorprende un poco -mucho- no ver al resto de los Sombrero de Paja. Sólo está Luffy ahí, rodeado de un sin fin de platos vacíos. El que esté solo no hace más que elevar la confianza de Portgas, que aún más decidido se dirige a la mesa de Monkey.

-¡Hey, chico de las pecas! -sudor frío recorre su cuerpo. _No,_ niega su yo interno. Su parte Omega. _No, Alfa, no veas esas cosas._ A pesar de no sentirse cómodo se dirige a la mesa del joven Alfa. Sus pasos se vuelven más pesados. No puede hacerlo. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad logra contener sus instintos, aquellos que hacen que le tiemblen las piernas, sabe que si se gira en unos cuantos segundos podría salir por la puerta y nunca más volver a ver al Alfa.

Más no lo hace.

-¿Si? -pregunta tranquilo.

Y es en ese momento cuando Ace nota que hay algo raro en él, algo que no logra identificar.

Decide que lo dejará para después, sin embargo, una vocecilla en su cabeza o tal vez es su instinto -es algo a lo que no le presta completa atención- le dice que se mantenga cerca del jovencito, que le puede cuidar, amar y brindarle hermosos y fuertes cachorros.

Sacude su cabeza muy fuertemente, siente la sangre en su cabeza elevarse causándole un leve mareo.

-¿Hey, estás bien? -sus mejillas se colorean levemente, resaltando los puntitos en el puente de la nariz y los pómulos de las mejillas- Tu cara parece una sandía -dice el menor, muy cerca de sí. Aumentando la intensidad del calor en su rostro- ¡Shaky! ¡El chico sandía no se encuentra bien! -grita.

Ace se siente mareado y abrumado. El Alfa no le conoce, no, y sin embargo luce preocupado por él. Su rostro se frunce levemente, muerde su labio inferior en un signo de concentración o tal vez frustración. Ace no lo sabe.

 _¿Es normal que alguien huela tan bien?_ Ace se pregunta, nunca un aroma le ha parecido tan atractivo como ese que desprende el moreno. Es leve, pero le recuerda a la brisa del mar, ligeramente salado, más no en exceso, sólo lo necesario. Inspira profundamente, intentando grabar ese olor en lo más profundo de su ser.

- _Alfa…_ -¿Es esa su voz? No lo sabe, no le interesa…

El joven toma cuidadosamente su rostro y lo coloca en algo suave y caliente, es una sensación muy agradable. Escucha voces, más no sabe lo que dicen. Puede ver los labios del moreno moverse más no entiende nada de lo que este dice. Nada le importa.

Sólo quiere una cosa… No… Necesita sólo una cosa:

 _Alfa._

* * *

Sus párpados están pesados. Está despierto, más no ve nada. No puede, su sistema nervioso no le permite abrir los ojos y observar lo que le rodea. Sólo puede escuchar y guiarse por el tacto.

No está en su casa, con el resto de sus 'hermanos' lo sabe por el aroma que le rodea y la calidad del material en que está acostado. Es muy diferente del de las camas en casa de 'Shirohige'.

No sé alerta, mucho menos se pone en guardia. No hay nada en ese lugar que le indique peligro, contrario a eso, se siente tranquilo.

Casi, hay algo que no le cuadra. No sabe qué hace ahí, ni por qué lo único que recuerda es un aroma raro. Eso y unas manos delgadas recorrer su rostro.

-¿Ya ha despertado? -la voz es muy leve, más Ace siente que la ha escuchado con anterioridad.

-No -esa es Shaky, lo sabe por el timbre de la voz y el olor tan cercano. La otra voz, sin embargo, no logra ponerle una cara ni un nombre- ¿Esperarás? -Shaky cuestiona.

-Si, el viejo está muy preocupado.

 _Marco_ , logra identificar al escuchar la pronunciación de la palabra 'viejo' marco la pronuncia raro, arrastra un poco la 'o' y la 'i'.

Su cabeza duele horrores. Portgas aún no comprende qué hace ahí. Por qué Shaky está ahí y por qué Newgate está preocupado.

Como un torbellino, un sin fin de recuerdos brotan en su mente, hasta caer en cuenta de una sola cosa… lo único que en verdad le interesa: _El Alfa te dejo_ , dice tristemente una voz en su cabeza. El sentimiento de saber que le han dejado, de no ser lo suficientemente digno para el Alfa, hace que su corazón se estruje angustiado.

No le puede dejar, no puede, no cuando él está tan dispuesto a… _¿A qué? ¿A dejarse aparear por alguien a quien recién conoció? ¿Dejar que le marque el cuello y establezca posesión en su ser?_ No. Portgas no es una zorra. Ni la perra de nadie.

Aún sabiendo eso. Ace siente sus ojos arder, siente como pequeñas gotas se acumulan en el borde de sus ojos, para después caer lentamente por sus mejilla. _No, no quiero esto._ Se dice.

Una de las cosas que más detesta de su persona es, a parte de sus pecas y el no tener el poder para ocultarlas, ser demasiado sensible. Como ahora.

 _Nos dejó, nos dejó, nos dejó, nos dejó_ , resuena en su cabeza como un grito desesperado y desgarrador. Y Ace lo odia.

No se ha dado cuenta de que está llorando, no hasta que Shaky se le acerca, coloca una de sus manos en su frente mientras la otra le limpia las lágrimas.

-No te abandonó -dice la joven muy cerca de su oído, su voz es un susurro muy leve-. Te dejó esto.

Ace siente los dedos de la morena deslizarse por su pecho, hasta el lugar dónde estaría una pequeña bolsa de adorno para depositar algo ahí.

Ace le observa con la vista borrosa, la morena solo le sonríe.

-¿Estás bien, Ace? -pregunta el rubio.

-Si -hablar le cuesta trabajo, su garganta está seca y siente el interior de la boca como algo pastoso. No le gusta.

-Bien, deberíamos irnos. El viejo debe estar muy preocupado.

Ace asiente.

-Antes de que vayan, tengo que hablar con Ace -dice la morena desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, su mirada es firme hacia Marco, casi restándole a negarse.

-Está bien -dice el rubio antes de salir de la pequeña habitación y cerrar tras de sí.

Shaky se asegura de que el rubio se aleje unos cuantos metros -cuenta los pasos- antes de dirigirse a Ace.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Portgas -comienza, Ace no sabe cuando se ha acercado a su posición, sólo sabe que la morena le acaricia suavemente los cabellos-. Estuviste a punto de entrar en celo.

Ace le observa incrédulo. Es imposible que algo como eso le haya pasado, más aún por el hecho de que sus supresantes son de los mejores, no ha tenido un celo desde que tenía quince.

-¿Bromeas…

-Me temo que no -ante la mirada escandalizado del moreno continúa-. No te preocupes, es de lo más normal. Te has encontrado con un Alfa que has considerado digno. Y de buenos genes he de decir -la morena ríe un poco-, tu cuerpo ha reaccionado a él. Recomendaría que, si no quieres aparearte con él, no te le acerques en los siguientes cuatro días -la morena detiene su habladuría para considerar algo, continúa hablando esta vez más seria- Aunque… se trata de Luffy, y Luffy no siente 'deseo'...

La morena no dice nada más, sólo ayuda a Ace a dirigirse a la puerta, a su encuentro con Marco. Ace le observa confundido, no entiende eso. Es decir, el moreno se ha portado de lo más decente, pero eso no significa que no sienta deseo. Suelta un suspiro, a modo de burla. La morena no dice nada, sólo le sonríe.

-Ace, te ves… -Marco le recibe, apoyando el peso del moreno en uno de sus hombros, uno de sus brazos titubea un poco antes de rodearle la cintura- Te has visto mejor -finaliza con una sonrisa.

-Gracias -en otras circunstancias, Ace hubiera empujado con todas sus fuerzas a Marco; por intentar ayudarle y por el 'no-cumplido', sin embargo, está muy cansado y cree tener un poco de fiebre.

El rubio le observa claramente sorprendido.

-Gracias, Shaky. Nos vamos -se despide de la morena rápidamente al darse cuenta de la condición del joven de las pecas. Su estado no es algo bueno. _El viejo tiene que saber eso_ , piensa una vez afuera del bar de Shaky antes de emprender camino a casa.

* * *

Hace unas horas Luffy regresó de con Shaky, su semblante era el de alguien que ha visto un fantasma mientras su lenguaje corporal gritaba que le habían golpeado. Robin fue elegida para averiguar el estado del pequeño moreno. Así que, Robin se dirigió con paso lento a la habitación de Luffy, dispuesta a, si no averiguar, por lo menos escuchar al menor.

-¿Estás bien, Luffy? -dice apenas el moreno le abre la puerta.

 _No, Robin. No lo estoy._ Es lo que le quiere decir.

-Claro que sí Robin, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? -contrarresta con una sonrisa.

Sabe que no ha funcionado cuando la morena le observa fijamente, las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y los puños levemente apretados. Luffy entiende la frustración de Robin, después de todo, la morena también es un Alfa, pero acepta su posición como un miembro más en el grupo de Luffy, por lo que no le cuestiona más. Sin embargo, Luffy se siente culpable. Quiere decirle cómo y por qué se siente así, **raro.**

-Bien -dice la morena dispuesta a retirarse.

-Robin -el moreno le llama ligeramente. La morena detiene su retirada ahí con la mano sobre la manilla de la habitación del moreno. No dice nada, sólo espera por lo que sea que el otro tenga en mente-. ¿Alguna vez… - _Puedes preguntarle, Luffy. Robin no te juzgará_ -. ¿Alguna vez, te has sentido atraída a un Omega? -la morena se gira, su expresión perpleja es respuesta suficiente para Luffy _No_ , casi lo tiene escrito en la frente…

-Sí -contestó la morena, cortando los pensamientos del menor de forma abrupta-. Es una respuesta muy natural, de hecho.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Luffy -responde desanimadamente-. Sin embargo, una vez escuché una leyenda que decía que era algo como el destino. Es mentira eso de que todos los Alfa se sienten atraídos a cualquier Omega que se ponga frente a ellos. Es decir, un Alfa, en su condición de Alfa simplemente sabe cuando alguien es 'el/la indicado/a', puede que incluso sea un Beta u otro Alfa, no es algo que se sepa con exactitud, tampoco es algo que la sociedad pueda imponer.

-Oh.

-Sí, oh.

-Gracias Robin -agradece antes de que la morena se retire, esta vez sonriente.

 _Pronto lo entenderás, Luffy._

* * *

-Zoro.

-Robin -contesta Zoro.

La morena acordó hablar con el del cabello verde. No por querer revelar los sentimientos en progreso de su joven amigo, si no para aliviar la preocupación de Roronoa por este.

El peliverde está preocupado, por la misma y simple razón que Nami. Robin sabe que en el fondo tienen razón, y sin embargo, no es algo que debería preocuparles _no aún._

Ni Roronoa ni Nami creen que Ace D. Portgas sea alguien 'digno' para su joven amigo, mucho menos alguien a quién permitirían ver el lado vulnerable del más joven.

No permitirían que Ace D. Portgas se convierta en la 'debilidad' del poderoso Sombrero de Paja, no cuando están tan cerca de ayudarle a cumplir su sueño.

Robin quisiera evitar todo esto, quisiera que las cosas fueran más fáciles, que su joven amigo reclame lo que por derecho es suyo y tengan una bonita y feliz familia, donde ambos bandos dejen las enemistades y cooperen para lograr la completa armonía de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no es más que el sueño imposible de Nico Robin, pues sabe que con Teach D. Marshall rondando por ahí, nada de eso será posible.

Apretando los puños con furia contenida decide informar a Zoro.

-Es cómo pensaste.

Roronoa no hace más que apretar los puños, su frustración e ira son evidentes, pero en el fondo. Quisiera lo mismo que la morena, desearía que las cosas fueran igual de fáciles para ellos como lo fueron para el cocinerucho y él.

Pero al parecer no será así, por lo menos no en esta vida.

-Hablaré con Nami -dice el del cabello verde, la morena asiente.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

El joven observa fijamente a su interlocutor. Le gustaría negar todos y cada uno de los hechos, le duele que sea así, que uno de sus queridos amigos tenga que pasar por algo así. Sin embargo, sabe que es necesario, que para lograr todo lo que ellos… no… lo que el mundo requiere, necesitan que pase eso. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez puede que las cosas mejoren un poco.

-Sí -confirma el más joven.

-¡Demonios! -exclama el mayor- ¿Teach lo marcó?

-No, fue lo único que puede evitar.

Marco entiende la preocupación del viejo. El está igual de preocupado, lo estaba. Se ha asegurado de revisar meticulosamente todas y cada una de las heridas del pecoso apenas le fue posible.

Marshall les atacó, en plena luz del día a unos cuantos metros del bar de Shaky. ¿Cómo se enteró de la infatuación de Sombrero de Paja con Puño de Fuego? Nadie lo sabe. Lo único que se sabe es que Ace está herido, mucho -en parte es culpa de Sombrero de Paja, por inducir descuidadamente el celo de Portgas y dejarle así de débil-, pero no ha sido marcado y eso es lo único que importa.

Eso, y que la idea de una alianza entre Barbablanca y Sombrero de Paja es posible.4

 _Lo hacemos por el bien común_ , se repite una y otra vez.

Y sin embargo, lograr el bien común significa poner en riesgo a Ace, aún más de lo que ya lo han hecho. El precio es prácticamente nada, y, si todo sale tal y cómo Newgate y los demás comandantes lo han estado planeando, podrá haber paz, eso y un futuro para Ace y Sombrero de Paja.

 _Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, Marco. No pudiste protegerlo como se suponía debías hacerlo…_

* * *

 **Antes de que quieran matarme. Quiero decir que ando 'Salty', me spoilearon el final de Let it Die y The Last Guardian :'v. Así que, ya me entenderán XD.**

 **Mentira, son las enseñanzas de la señorita Susurro :v.**

 **En otras noticias.**

 **¿Qué le pasó a Ace?**

 **¿Qué hará Zoro?**

 **¿Nadie va a preguntar por el resto de los 'Mugis' :'v?**

 **Nos vemos uvu~~**

 **yola1996acuario: me debes un chocolate si gritaste :v**

 **Wispern: Te amo :3 3**


End file.
